Mixed Tape
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: The way "Just Watch The Fireworks" Should have been. Total Jeyton!


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note:**_

_Again, a Jeyton one-shot. The way the season 3 episode "Just Watch the Fireworks" Should have went. Total Jeyton! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the feeling of tragedy between Jeyton. _

She stood beside the curtain, watching her favorite band take the stage. Jacks Mannequin had finally arrived and was ready to perform. She smiled as the lead singer picked up his guitar and started to sing.

_This is morning. _

_That's when I spend the most time. _

_Thinking about what I've given up. _

_This is a warning._

The song continued to play as she soon heard a familiar voice behind her. "You know who's up next?" He asked smiling. She didn't turn around, figuring it was the stage manager and smiled. "Fall Out Boy." She said, looking back at the band.

"Yeah I heard that band sucks. Base players pretty cool." Peyton turned around and saw Pete. Pete Wentz, out of all people. "Hey Pete." She said, struggling to find the words. It was very nerve-wracking talking to a famous person. Esepically one she had a teeny crush on.

She started to listen to the music again and heard her favorite words.

_Where are you now? _

_As I'm swimming through the stereo, I'm writing you a symphony of sound. _

_Where are you now? _

She always had to wonder that question. Jake Jagielski, were was he? Was he happy? Did he find Jenny? Did he move on from her?

She thought she would never know.

She and him had a relationship that was like no other. She had never been this in love before, and now she didn't want to be again. Unless it was with him.

Soon, her best friend Brooke Davis walked up beside her. "Hmmm..." She said clearing her throat. "Hey Brooke." Peyton said smiling. "Don't "Hey Brooke" me!" Brooke said playfully. "What's with you and hottie Mc hot hot?" Peyton looked at her. "Who Mc what?"

"I could see you guys flirting from a mile away."

Peyton sighed. She didn't want to fight with Brooke. Pete was a friend. That was it. Her heart belonged to another man. A tall, dark, and handsome man that she thought she would never see again.

But boy was she wrong.

After Brooke left to find Lucas, Peyton once again found herself looking out at the band alone. Brooke was right, Pete Wentz was hot, but he wasn't Jake.

No one could ever replace him.

He was gone forever.

Until she heard his voice.

"So, what's the verdict? Is Jake Jagielski hotter then Pete Wentz?" She heard an all too familiar husky voice ask. It couldn't be.

She spun around to be met by his piercing brown eyes. She smiled from ear to ear and jumped into his arms. "Jake!" She yelled joyously, he spinning her around.

When he set her down she knew what she wanted. She looked into his eyes, and saw abandoned desire. The look in his eyes that had one her over in the first place.

She kissed him, softly at first, still remembering each others tastes. Jake heated the kiss, his tongue sliding inside her mouth and she happily agreed, thrilled just to feel him again.

When they broke away they found that they almost couldn't breathe. Jake looked her in her hazel eyes and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I missed you." Jake said smiling. Peyton nodded. "I missed you too." She said smiling and resting her head on his chest.

"So, I meant what I said. Am I hotter then Pete Wentz?" He asked playfully. She broke out if his embrace and nodded. "Absolutely." She said kissing him again. They broke away when a sudden realization came over her.

"Jenny. Where is she?" Peyton asked looking at him. Jake smiled. He loved the way Peyton cared for Jenny. "She's at my moms." Peyton nodded.

"Then I guess it's just you and me tonight." Peyton said playfully, holding onto the collar of his shirt as she kissed him once more. When they broke away, Jake smiled. "I love you, Peyton." He said, and she smiled wider. "I love you too Jake."

They kissed again as the song ended.

_And it was you I was thinking of_

_It was you I was thinking of._

**Reviews? **


End file.
